


Когда у тебя в любовниках вампир

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018



Series: Миди G-PG-13 [8]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Humor, M/M, grotesque
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018
Summary: Забудьте все, что вы знали о вампирах, потому что на поле боя выходит Себастьян Стэн и он не шутит.





	Когда у тебя в любовниках вампир

Себастьяну Сан-Диего понравился с первого взгляда: город кипел днем и бурлил ночью, люди перемещались в нем подобно броуновским частицам, изредка сталкиваясь и разлетаясь в разные стороны. Себастьяна это устраивало. Он переехал в Сан-Диего пару лет назад и ни разу не пожалел о принятом решении.

Сегодня ему хотелось быть среди людей и чувствовать запах еды, поэтому Себастьян зашел в небольшой ресторан, где ему тут же предложили столик. Официантка принесла меню, поставила на белоснежную салфетку кувшин с водой, в которой плавали кусочки льда, и замерла в ожидании заказа. 

– Удивите меня, Миранда. – Себастьян облизнул пересохшие губы и в сотый раз поблагодарил современный мир за бейджи.

– У нас подают прекрасные стейки, – улыбнулась та в ответ.

– Тогда стейк и вино. Красное, пожалуйста.

Миранда ушла, а когда вернулась с заказом, возле плетеной корзинки с хлебом лежала тонкая бумажная салфетка с ее адресом. Себастьян знал, что так будет. Недаром среди своих он слыл очаровашкой.

***

Он стал вампиром не по собственной воле. Первые несколько месяцев прошли бездарно, потому что Себастьян боялся. Боялся ночи, охоты, ответственности. Вампир-американец нашел его на Дунайском мосту, по которому Себастьян бродил, не зная, куда себя деть.

– Поедешь со мной? – спросил тогда Михаэль.

– Да, – ответил Себастьян.

Он просидел в номере отеля месяц, а потом не выдержал и вышел на улицы Нью-Йорка. Михаэль открыл полуголодному румынскому носферату все прелести ночной жизни.

Америка поистине была страной тысячи возможностей. Люди понятия не имели, с кем соседствуют, как зовут молочника или почтальона. За полгода Себастьян отъелся, перестал дрожать по поводу и без и обзавелся собственными привычками. 

Потом Михаэль отправился на север с Ульрихом – оборотнем. Узнав о существовании оборотней, Себастьян чуть не спятил, пытаясь понять, как он сам не встретил какую-нибудь сущность вместо, например, парикмахера.

– Почему не встретил. Может и встретил, – пожал плечами Ульрих, устраиваясь на переднем сидении машины.

***

Он вышел из ресторана перед самым закрытием. Миранда ушла час назад, а Себастьян задержался, чтобы девушка смогла добраться домой первой. Ему, как и всем вампирам, требовалось приглашение. В противном случае он бы остался стоять на пороге, стучась лбом в невидимую стену. Это было недопустимо.

Улицы пустели, люди разбредались по ночным клубам или снятым на ночь номерам, чтобы утром проснуться и снова заняться рутинными дневными делами. Скукота. 

Задумавшись о тщетности бытия, Себастьян слишком сильно потянул из кармана салфетку с адресом. Она неровно порвалась на сгибе, и название улицы превратилось в сложносочиненный ребус.

Поймав такси, Себастьян продиктовал скорее угаданный, чем прочитанный адрес и откинулся на спинку сидения. Он не смотрел по сторонам, он предвкушал.  
Он был зверски голоден.

Такси остановилось у большого дома, перед которым раскинулась давно не стриженная лужайка. Ладно, думал Себастьян, расплачиваясь с таксистом. Возможно, Миранда не просто официантка, а студентка, которую спонсировали родители, а потом перестали. Потому что жить в таком доме и работать в ночном ресторане – глупо. Себастьян бы продал недвижимость и вложил деньги во что-нибудь, но не стал подавать богатым бездельникам стейки по ночам. Ну да кто ее поймет – современную молодежь. 

Себастьян подошел к двери и нажал кнопку звонка. Странно, но все окна в доме были темными, будто хозяйка спала. Он снова нажал на кнопку, а потом для верности постучал. За дверью зажегся свет, послышалось шарканье, бурчание, звякнули уроненные на пол ключи, а потом дверь распахнулась, и Себастьян поперхнулся готовым вырваться: «Уснула, красавица?» 

В дверном проеме стоял парень, на шее которого только по ошибке не болталась золотая медаль за победу в номинации «Самый роскошный самец десятилетия».

– Что случилось? – спросил он, запуская в голове Себастьяна мыслительный процесс, отвечающий за сочинение правдоподобной легенды.

– Э-э, – промямлил Себастьян, оглядываясь. – Я попал в аварию, вон там, за углом, – ткнул он пальцем в темноту. – Вы позволите от вас позвонить?

– У тебя мобильный сломался? 

Как честный вампир, Себастьян не смог отказать незнакомцу в логике. 

– Сломался, – кивнул он. – У меня все сломалось. Кажется, даже ребро.

Парень равнодушно смотрел, как ночной гость сгибается пополам и прижимает ладонь к боку.

– Я вызову скорую, – сказал он, устав наблюдать за посредственной пантомимой.

– Не утруждайтесь! – Себастьян распрямился, но прижал руку так, чтобы отросшие по команде когти впились в тело. – Я врач, мне бы только до воды добраться. 

После нескольких попыток когти пробили кожу, и рубашка скупо окрасилась в красный. Ускоренная регенерация помогла ране затянуться мгновенно, что в данной ситуации было огромным минусом. Легенда трещала по швам: кровь остановилась слишком рано, пятно было размером с черешню. Себастьян мысленно вздохнул, снова отращивая когти.

– Позвольте мне войти, – трагически приподняв брови, простонал он. 

Страдать было несложно. Вопреки расхожему мнению писателей о непробиваемости носферату, они чувствовали боль. 

– Нет, – отрубил хозяин дома, закрывая дверь.

– Я тут кровью истеку, – взвыл Себастьян, успев упереться мыском ботинка в косяк. – Вы себе этого никогда не простите!

Начинало попахивать водевилем. 

– Слушай сюда, – угрожающе начал «Самый роскошный самец десятилетия», – не знаю, что ты делаешь, понятия не имею, зачем ты ко мне ломишься, но предупреждаю: сейчас ты познакомишься с моей битой.

Он резко развернулся, явив взору Себастьяна роскошные ягодицы, обтянутые домашними штанами. Тот сглотнул, чувствуя прилив чужой крови к члену. Прилив был вялым – Себастьян ел сутки назад. А вот клыки начали расти, игнорируя команды хозяина.

– Матерь божья, – ровным голосом сказал парень, беспардонно осветив гостя мощным светом фонарика. – Ты с какой вечеринки выпал, приятель?

– Вечеринки? – непонимающе нахмурился Себастьян.

– У тебя вампирские зубы в лучших традициях «Сумерек».

– А у тебя мускулатура, как у Конана-варвара, я же тебя этим не попрекаю. Можно войти или нет?

– Я что, на дурака похож? – Парень взял на изготовку биту. Мышцы на его руках напряглись, под тонкой футболкой обозначился пресс. Себастьян почувствовал, как последняя кровь устремляется туда, куда сейчас стремиться было вовсе не обязательно.  
– Спокойной ночи.

Себастьян убрал ногу от косяка, и вдруг перед его глазами появились радужные круги, предшествующие трансформации. За всеми разговорами он забыл про время – идиот от мира сверхъестественного.

Бита угрожающе качнулась перед его носом, но тут настенные часы в прихожей заиграли мелодию из «Русалочки», и хозяин дома повернулся на звук. Этого мгновения Себастьяну хватило, чтобы перейти в ипостась летучей мыши, которая досталась вампирам на веки вечные. Спасибо Михаэлю, вдолбившему в юного вампира Дисциплину Превращения: одежда осталась при Себастьяне, а то помнил он Мессину, свой голый зад и обалдевшего от увиденного карабинера.

***

Крис Эванс – хозяин дома – был крутым парнем: он с нуля построил свой бизнес, наработал связи и отрастил стальные яйца за годы общения с конкурентами и поставщиками. Но, как у всех крутых парней, у него была ахиллесова пята: Крис ужасно боялся насекомых. Дезинсекторы Сан-Диего передавали друг другу истории о парне, который мог ударом кулака пробить стену, но при виде таракана запрыгивал на стол и швырял в него все, что под руку подвернулось. Они считали, что это... мило.

***

Нежданный ночной гость пропал. На лужайке перед домом никого не было, зато в траве уверенно прокладывал путь кто-то маленький и наглый. Крис мысленно взвизгнул и рванул наперерез – ему не хотелось, чтобы вместо утренней газеты на его пороге расположилась какая-нибудь ползучая гадость. Он посветил фонариком в траву и занес над головой биту.

Очарование Себастьяна имело физические границы. Он был красив в человеческом обличии, но летучая мышь из него вышла жалкая. 

– Боже! – прогремел голос хозяина дома. – Ну что за симпатяга! Иди к дяде Крису!

Если бы у Себастьяна были пальцы, он бы заткнул ими уши. Или выколол наглые глаза, которыми на него пялились. Слух в ипостаси летучей мыши обострялся настолько, что человеческий голос звучал иерихонскими трубами и полковыми барабанами. В следующий момент Себастьян почувствовал, что его берут в теплую ладонь, прижимают к груди, в которой громко бьется сердце, и куда-то несут.

«Вот гадство», – подумал он и закрыл глаза.

***

Крис оббежал весь дом в поисках небольшой коробки. Крошечная летучая мышь замерла в его руках, и он боялся нечаянно повредить ей крыло или просто раздавить.  
Коробка из-под печенья нашлась в странном месте – в коридоре. Что она там делала, следовало спросить у младшей сестры, которая сейчас спала дома у мамы и видела десятый сон.

Летучая мышь не шевелилась. Крис постелил в коробку шарф, устроил ее в импровизированное гнездо и осторожно погладил.

Если б не слабость от голода, Себастьян впился бы в этот палец и отгрыз его к чертовой матери. Ну или хотя бы укусил. А так его хватило только на то, чтобы отползти в угол коробки.

Коробки из-под ванильного печенья с шоколадом!

Себастьяна никогда еще так не унижали.

Крис наклонился над коробкой и присмотрелся. Глаза у летучей мыши были ярко-голубые, как у незнакомца, который внезапно исчез. Размером с бисерину из браслета сестры, но голубые. Крис рванул к ноутбуку и открыл штук шесть вкладок с описаниями, фотографиями и видео о летучих мышах. По всему выходило, что это летучая мышь-вампир, вот только в природе особей с голубыми глазами ученым не попадалось. 

А еще нового питомца предстояло покормить. 

– Да ладно, – пробурчал Крис, открывая очередную вкладку. – Свежая телячья кровь? В три часа ночи?

Проще было выпустить мышь и пусть летит себе к маме, но она была ужасно милой и, кажется, летать не умела. Зверя могли обидеть собаки, кошки и, судя по его размеру, крупные жуки тоже. Поэтому Крис решил, что утром рванет в зоомагазин и вытрясет из продавца информацию и клетку… террариум… что-нибудь. А сейчас поднимет старые связи, потому что ужин – это важно.

Себастьян прижимался спиной к стенке коробки и страдал. Он матерился на двух языках, но оценить было некому. Летучие мыши, ипостась они или нет, издавали звуки на частоте, которую люди практически не улавливали. То есть прекрасная румынская ругань и отборный американский мат прошли мимо ушей Криса. Досадно. 

Если бы кое-кто не стоял на пороге, как армия генерала Велизария перед Римом, жлобя голодному носферату пару пинт крови, можно было бы улететь, а так Себастьяна не то что крылья не несли, у него даже лапы подкашивались. 

Крис тем временем будил старых знакомых.

– Давид. Давид, мать твою, мне напомнить, как я увел для тебя фуру свинины из-под носа у Луиджи?.. Я хоть раз этим пользовался?.. Сейчас пользуюсь?.. Мне срочно нужна свежая телячья кровь… Откуда я знаю, где ты возьмешь теленка… Нет, мне его не жалко, мне жалко маленькую голодную мышку… Где ты видел в Сан-Диего пейот… Короче, через час мне нужна кровь, свежая, спасибо, Давид.

Крис нажал «отбой» и снова протянул к Себастьяну руку. Тот напрягся и изо всех сил цапнул настойчивый палец. 

– Щекотно, – сказал Крис. – Не хочешь, чтобы гладил? Извини, не могу удержаться.

Себастьян перевел взгляд на часы. Скоро утро, а потом трансформация, вопли, лужи крови. Он перегрызет этому качку глотку, честное слово. Себастьян демонически расхохотался, но снова впустую. Скорее для поддержания имиджа хотя бы в собственных глазах.

Трель дверного звонка напугала его до полусмерти.

Крис пошел открывать, а Себастьян достиг дна, зарывшись в складки шарфа.

– Ты сукин сын, Эванс, – донесся хриплый голос из-за открытой двери. – Никогда тебе этого не прощу.

– Переживу как-нибудь, – ответил Крис. 

– Покажи хоть, ради кого я гонял на скотобойню.

– Прости, но мой Мыш боится. Я думаю, что это мальчик.

Мальчик?! Себастьян взвился и пискнул так, что даже Крис услышал.

– Или девочка, – задумчиво добавил тот. – Кусается, скандалит.

– Выкини ты эту дрянь на помойку.

Себастьян зацепился за край коробки, чтобы увидеть свой завтрашний ужин. Здоровенный неаппетитный мужик держал в руках сумку и хмурился.

– Не хочу, – отрезал Крис. – И спасибо.

Он закрыл дверь и, обернувшись, расплылся в улыбке:

– Ты вылез.

– Нет! – рявкнул Себастьян, но, конечно же, его никто не услышал.

***

Теперь Крис метался по дому в поисках пипетки. Он давно так не уставал ночью.  
Пипетка была, он точно помнил, как покупал капли и в нагрузку провизор дала то, что не пригодилось – на пузырьке был дозатор. Пипетку Крис положил в коробку с медикаментами, из которой она куда-то исчезла. Наверное, сестра стащила и закапала что-нибудь в глаза идолу, привезенному из Южной Америки, – она его недолюбливала.

Бросив бесполезную затею, Крис отправился за коктейльными трубочками, здраво рассудив, что в природе никто мышам в рот пипеткой кровь не заливает.

Давид расстарался. В сумке, кроме бутылки свежей крови, был пакет, содержимое которого Крис не опознал. Опасаясь сюрпризов, он набрал номер Давида.

– Что в пакете?.. Кишки?! Ты спятил?.. Если кровь останется – вылью в унитаз, зачем она мне… Какая кровяная колбаса, мать твою? 

Украшенный богатыми словосвязками мат Криса Себастьян слушал с удовольствием и даже постарался запомнить пару особо удачных оборотов.

А потом Крис нашел коктейльные трубочки.

Себастьян цеплялся когтями за шарф, шипел, вырывался, но его вытащили из коробки и уложили на ладонь, которая казалась огромной.

– Сейчас мы тебя покормим, маленький, – захрипел немного севшим от недосыпания голосом Крис. – Давай.

И Себастьян смирился. Ему нужны были силы, потому что с первыми петухами он собирался наесться, наконец, по-настоящему. Он облизал трубочку, представляя, что сжимает зубами яремную вену гостеприимного хозяина. И молился, чтобы об этом ночном беспределе не узнал кто-нибудь из сущностей. 

Веселья в мире сверхъестественного было мало.

Крис исправно макал трубочку в банку, а Себастьян думал, что все это напоминает попытки накормить оборотня соевым мясом. Как-то раз Ульрих попробовал проглотить пару кусочков; Себастьян до сих пор помнил его тоскливый, наполненный искренней обидой вой.

С каждой каплей крови его крылья распрямлялись, тело наливалось силой, крепли голосовые связки, легкие, мышцы. В росте он не прибавил, это было невозможно, но страх бессилия отступил, дав место клокотавшей в горле ярости. Себастьян задрал голову и посмотрел Крису в глаза. Фирменным испепеляющим взглядом. Тот сипло заворковал что-то о маленьких негодниках, которые не хотят кушать.

Себастьян кушать хотел. Он смаковал мысль о том, как под его клыками кожа на горле Криса сначала мягко поддастся, а затем наступит возмездие за коробку из-под печенья, коктейльные трубочки и сюсканье над пусть не самым старым, но искушенным в охоте вампиром. Крис наклонился ниже, и Себастьян совсем не к месту подумал, что в жизни не видел у мужика таких ресниц. И глаз. И губ. 

– Ты наелся?

Себастьян чуть было не кивнул, так он задумался.

– Тогда пошли спать.

Крис задернул шторы, кинул диванную подушку на мягкий подлокотник, и Себастьян приготовился к транспортировке в коробку, но его мягко опустили на грудь и накрыли ладонью. Будто в доме был кто-то страшнее кипевшего от злости носферату. Будто его нужно защищать.

***

Летучая мышь фыркнула. Крис не знал, нормально ли это, но звук был именно такой.

Если бы его сейчас спросили, какого черта он возится с этим зверем, почему вообще притащил его в дом и даже просто взял в руки, Крис не смог бы дать ответ. Потому что он маленький? Потому что его страшно оставлять в полном насекомых саду? Потому что он просто понравился? Потому что Крис почувствовал, что должен это сделать? А еще в детстве он обожал мультфильм «Ловушка для кошек», и особенно банду летучих мышей – вампиров. Он даже хотел себе такую, чтобы назвать ее Педро или Максимо. Возможно, его мечта исполнилась таким странным образом. 

Мышь завозилась, пощекотав ладонь, и Крис снова погладил ее по голове кончиком пальца:

– Не бойся, я тебя не придавлю. Сплю, словно в голову выстрелили: как лег, так и встал. Устраивайся, говорят, у меня широкая грудь. Тебе будет где развернуться.

Напоследок подумав, что глаза у мыши все-таки очень странные, Крис провалился в сон.

***

Себастьяну было уютно. Конечно, он не спал в гробу, да и никто из вампиров этого не делал, но на груди у мужчины он в последний раз засыпал, когда был с Михаэлем. Вампиры не отличались постоянством: они ездили по миру, прятались, охотились, поэтому никакой странности в отъезде Михаэля не было. Но Себастьяну все равно было обидно: променять его на оборотня. И что в этом толку? Межвидовых отношений не бывает ни в том, ни в этом мире.

Повозившись, он устроился поудобнее и вдруг понял, что замерз. Крис спал на спине, раскинув руки, и Себастьян начал продвижение к его подбородку. Если устроиться возле ключицы, то можно зарыться в горловину футболки и отогреться.

Себастьян смирился с тем, что эта ночь навсегда останется в топе самых унизительных ночей столетия, и пополз. Крис что-то пробормотал, но не пошевелился.

Обостренное обоняние играло Себастьяном, как крэк наркоманом. Он втянул воздух ноздрями и разделил его на составляющие: хвоя, миндальный орех, хорошо выделанная кожа. В памяти мелькнули и исчезли узкие улочки Позитано – тогда в Италии цвели апельсины. Себастьян позволил себе окунуться в эти запахи, почувствовать их на кончике языка. 

Грудь Криса равномерно поднималась и опускалась, он улыбался во сне – вот идиот. Если бы Себастьян мог, он бы пожал плечами. Нет, он бы пожал плечами и улыбнулся в ответ.

Устроившись в ямке ключицы, он уткнулся носом в теплую кожу шеи. Гулко бился пульс, но сейчас кусать Криса не хотелось. Хотелось спать. Себастьян списал глупый порыв на сытость, презрев извечный вопрос: «Кто виноват и что теперь с этим делать?»

Трансформация началась, как положено. Себастьян вцепился в футболку Криса когтями и уткнулся лбом в его плечо, а потом резко выдохнул и открыл глаза.

– Охуеть, – кратко отреагировали снизу.

***

Крису снилось что-то хорошее. Сон он не запомнил, потому что проснулся от странного чувства, что его придавило. Живое воображение подкинуло не до конца очнувшемуся мозгу абсурдное видение рухнувшей от землетрясения крыши. Открыв глаза, Крис решил, что привидевшиеся обломки черепицы не более абсурдны, чем лежащий на нем вчерашний ночной гость.

– Доброе утро, – сказал тот.

– Доброе утро, – ответил Крис, после чего резко повернулся, одновременно скидывая парня с себя. Тот с грохотом упал на пол. 

Крис перескочил через спинку дивана и схватил первое, что попалось ему под руку, – подарок мамы на день рождения. Он замахнулся и задал логичный, с его точки зрения, вопрос:

– Какого черта и как тебя зовут?

– Зачем тебе мое имя, смертный, – оглянувшись на окна, задрапированные плотными шторами, начал нарываться Себастьян. Чувство голода вежливо уступило место желанию уткнуться лицом в подушку и захрапеть.

– Кратко. Как тебя зовут.

– Себастьян. Между нами, меня не убить Калатеей замечательной.

– С чего ты взял, что она замечательная.

– Это вид растения, Calathea insignis. Ты не знаешь, за кем ухаживаешь? 

– Мама подарила, – не опуская цветочный горшок, пояснил Крис. – Как зовут, не сказала, поливаю по инструкции. Что ты делал в моей постели?

– Ты сам предложил устраиваться. Сказал, что у тебя широкая грудь и мне будет удобно. 

Себастьян зевнул, забыв втянуть клыки. Крис удивленно приподнял брови:

– У тебя проблемы? 

– Нет. У тебя. 

Себастьян оскалился и оттолкнулся от пола, мягко прыгнув вперед.

***

Проблем у Криса хватало: не совсем законный бизнес, изредка – разборки с должниками, мама, считающая сына маленьким мальчиком, да мало ли. Однажды его машину взорвали, хотя потом принесли извинения и купили новую. Сан-Диего – веселый город. Но если бы Крису сказали, что однажды утром он проснется, потому что его придавит всем весом незнакомый мужик, который потом начнет нарываться, – он бы не поверил.

Гость – Себастьян – сложился как пружина, а затем напал, и Крис едва успел отпрыгнуть в сторону. Он ушиб колено, а еще уронил цветок. Горшок ударился о ламинат и разбился. 

– Ой, – сказал Себастьян, глядя на рассыпавшуюся по светлому полу землю. – Мамин подарок? 

– Да, мудак, – грустно кивнул Крис и замахнулся, чтобы с одного удара свернуть Себастьяну челюсть.

Тот просто растаял. Вот он стоял возле стены, а потом пропал и появился у книжного шкафа. 

– Ты кого мудаком назвал? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Себастьян.

Крис повертелся, а потом пожал плечами:

– Тут вроде выбор небольшой.

Себастьян молча бросился на Криса, чтобы впиться в горло и заткнуть его наконец. 

Крис осознавал весь идиотизм ситуации: чужой человек в его доме качает права и провоцирует потасовку. Под диваном лежал пистолет, и пристрели он нахала, суд признал бы факт самообороны, но почему-то хотелось драки. Обыкновенной, с разбитым Себастьяновым носом и сбитыми костяшками.

Недаром во время сеансов психоаналитик садился так, чтобы между ним и Крисом стоял стол.

Крис встретил Себастьяна свингом в корпус и огреб в ответ немного смазанный хук в челюсть. Обстановка накалялась.

Себастьян давно не испытывал таких ярких эмоций. Обычно он вяло ухаживал, соблазнял, потом ужинал и исчезал, как и положено вампирам, – а тут такой прекрасный мордобой. Как раньше. Даже клыки спрятались и когти втянулись.

Крис с упоением молотил Себастьяна по ребрам и спине, тот отвечал скупыми и точными ударами, и в какой-то момент Крис подумал, что еще немного, и им обоим понадобится помощь медиков. Странным было то, что нос у Себастьяна покраснел, но крови не было. Крис только-только примерился нанести один точный удар, как почувствовал, что рядом никого нет. Себастьян обнаружился на столе: он сидел, поджав ноги.

– Что? – просипел Крис.

– Паук, – ответил тот.

Через мгновение Крис сидел рядом с Себастьяном.

Паук шествовал по ламинату, будто Александр Македонский по Месопотамии. Крис подтянул ноги и обнял колени, Себастьян машинально к нему прижался. Паук шел, а они сидели и молчали, потому что обоим хотелось орать от ужаса. Себастьян панически боялся пауков, Крис боялся всех членистоногих, включая бабочек.

Паук остановился. Себастьян сильнее прижался к Крису, а тот сглотнул и расправил плечи, чтобы не выглядеть слишком уж перепуганным.

Паук немного подумал и пошагал в сторону окна.

– Нахрен, – сказал Крис, – я на пол ни ногой.

– Я тоже, – кивнул Себастьян.

– Познакомимся? Ну, пока эта тварь не свалит?

– Я вампир, – признался Себастьян, после чего паук ускорился, потому что Крис в голос рассмеялся. – Доказать?

– Валяй, не каждый день встречаешь вампира на собственном столе.

Себастьян отрастил когти и выпустил клыки. Крис протянул палец и попробовал раскачать торчавший из-под верхней губы Себастьяна клык, а потом резко отдернул руку от щелкнувших рядом с ней зубов.

– Я все равно тебя убью, – доверительно сообщил Себастьян. 

– Обязательно. Но только после того, как дезинсекторы убьют паука.

Себастьяна вполне ощутимо передернуло.

***

Крис мрачно размышлял, планируя бросок к телефону, когда Себастьян как-то странно обмяк. Он возмущенно отодвинулся: мерзавец бессовестно спал, прислонившись к нему плечом. Потеряв опору, Себастьян стек на столешницу, сонно почмокал губами, и Крис увидел, как у него втягиваются клыки. Телефон перестал быть целью номер один; пальму первенства перехватила бутылка виски, стоявшая в тумбочке около шкафа. Но паук… Крис грубо потряс Себастьяна за плечо, и тот нехотя приоткрыл глаза.

– Ты охренел. – Крис не спрашивал, он утверждал.

– Мне нельзя на солнце, – промямлил Себастьян.

– Ну естественно, вампирам вредны солнечные ванны.

Себастьян закрыл глаза и громко всхрапнул. 

Настолько по-идиотски Крис не чувствовал себя со времен выпускного. Его взяли в плен огромный паук и спящий козел, который, кажется, был вампиром. Взвесив степень опасности одного и второго, Крис выбрал Себастьяна. Он порылся в памяти, отыскивая жалкие крохи знаний о вампирах, осторожно опустил ноги на пол, встал и метнулся к окну.

Шторы открылись с негромким шорохом, солнечный луч коснулся кожи руки Себастьяна, и она зашипела. Мысленно покрывшись мурашками с ног до головы, Крис мгновенно задернул шторы. Себастьян завопил, скатился со стола, потряс рукой, выматерился и рухнул на диван, снова захрапев. 

В этой ситуации был только один выход: напиться с утра.

Видимо, паук думал так же, потому что исчез из поля зрения.

***

Крис не успел и глотка сделать, как зазвонил телефон. Срывалась мелкая поставка оружия, которой можно было пренебречь, сославшись на неукомплектованность, но следом маячил большой заказ. Пришлось отставить бутылку в сторону. Он пару раз толкнул Себастьяна в плечо, потом потряс, но ответной реакции не последовало. Оставлять чужака в доме не хотелось, но и выкидывать на улицу глубоко уснувшее тело было не по-христиански. Мама бы не одобрила.

Крис посмотрел на Себастьяна. Тот был красивым. Может, немного бледным, но красивым. И ебанутым, как и сам Крис. Потому что нормальный не уснул бы в доме человека, о котором ничего не знает.

Крис подумал, что, наверное, нужно порезать чеснок и раскидать вокруг дивана. Или найти мамин серебряный канделябр и треснуть им Себастьяна по голове. Эдакая многоходовка: чеснок, серебро и черепно-мозговая травма. Что-нибудь да подействует.

В мыслях об убийстве вампира прошло еще минут десять, а потом телефон зазвонил снова.

– Подъеду… А сами не можете?.. Не надо никого мочить, Бернард… Нет, я не делал колбасу, и передай Давиду, что он трепло и покойник… На хрен интернет, на хрен кишки и кровь, задержите дилера, наплетите ему что-нибудь, буду через полчаса… Бернард, у меня была сложная ночь, тяжелое утро, не беси меня… Что захватить? Молочный коктейль? Знаешь что, пошел ты.

Крис кинул телефон на стол и отправился в душ. 

В детстве он смотрел фильмы про вампиров и даже что-то читал. Наверное, доля правды в этом бреде была, раз на его глазах у парня отросли когти и зубы. Значит, Себастьян проспит до темноты, а потом попробует выпить Крисову кровь и это будет… забавно. Крис хмыкнул, влезая в джинсы. Футболку он надевал на улице, потому что паук внезапно обнаружился на стене.

«Так тебе и надо, – подумал Крис, включая видеонаблюдение и выводя машину из гаража. – Нечисть к нечисти, а я на работу».

***

Переговоры с дилером затянулись до обеда. Крис держался, но в конце концов психанул и прострелил колеса его мерседеса, кинув напоследок: «Не благодари». Сделка сорвалась, партия «Узи» зависла, и Крис потащил Бернарда в паб заливать идиотскую ночь и не менее идиотский день.

– У меня в доме паук, – пожаловался он после третьей порции виски.

– Пресвятая Дева Мария. – Бернард всплеснул руками и потянулся к бутылке. – Давай заедем к тебе и прогоним его.

– А еще на моем диване спит вампир.

– Фаррелл! – крикнул Бернард, подзывая пожилого ирландца, хозяина паба. – Еще бутылку виски и чипсы!

– Пожрали бы, – проворчал тот. – Если накидаетесь, как в субботу, перестреляю к чертям. Нет, позвоню вашим матерям – давненько они вас не лупили. 

– Ты этого не сделаешь. – Крис напустил минора в голос. – Нельзя так с живыми людьми.

Фаррелл выбрался из-за стойки и безапелляционно поставил рядом с новой бутылкой виски тарелки с рагу. Бернард хотел возмутиться, но Крис придвинул еду к себе и покладисто зачерпнул ложкой картофель. Бернард выдохнул и под пристальным взглядом Фаррелла сделал то же самое.

– Так что там с вампиром? – спросил он, когда хозяин вернулся за стойку.

– Да чертовщина какая-то. – Крис отставил тарелку и придвинул стакан. – Я вчера нашел в саду летучую мышь. Такая милая, ты не представляешь. Крошечная. – Он показал пальцами размер под сочувствующим взглядом Бернарда. – Накормил, устроил на ночевку, а утром вместо нее на моей груди оказался парень, который до этого ломился в дом. У него красивые глаза и сам он тоже.

– Ты принес в дом летучую мышь? – уточнил Бернард, разливая виски по стаканам. 

– Она милая. Была, – упрямо гнул свою линию Крис.

– И положил ее спать на себя?

– Она мерзла. Наверное. Не важно.

– А потом проснулся, а на тебе лежит незнакомый мужик?

– Вот теперь это звучит как бред. Это и есть бред, но все так и было.

– Давай допьем и поедем к тебе, будем сражаться с пауком и вампиром. С чего, кстати, ты решил, что он вампир?

– Он специально для меня отрастил когти и клыки, а потом они втянулись.

– Повтори?

Крис со стуком поставил стакан на стол. Фаррелл нахмурился, и Крис быстро зачерпнул еще рагу.

– Што непоняфнова? – жуя, спросил он. – У парня по его желанию отрастают когти, зубы… он вампир, Бернард. Красивый.

– Ты запал на вампира? Ты серьезно запал на вампира? Правду говорил Давид, ты или куришь, или нюхаешь.

Крис аккуратно промокнул губы салфеткой и, покачиваясь, встал.

– А ну-ка, поднимай зад, поехали к Давиду. 

– А ну-ка, вызвали такси! – рявкнул Фаррелл.

Бернард безропотно пошел к аппарату, по старинке висевшему на стене возле входа.

***

Крис не хотел предупреждать Давида о визите, он устал от его трепотни и был настроен дарить внезапную радость и делать сюрпризы. Зная Давида, можно было быть уверенным, что половина Сан-Диего уже гудела про пейот, травку и еще бог знает что. Крису было в общем-то наплевать, но энергия била через край – хотелось разборок.

Такси мягко затормозило около небольшого аккуратного дома, Крис и Бернард выгрузили из багажника ящик с «Узи» и пошли с ним к двери, на пороге которой стоял Давид, гостеприимно распахнув руки.

– Друзья мои! – забасил он. – Как я рад, что вы заглянули в мою скромную обитель. 

– У нас тут груз. – Бернард утер со лба пот. – Пристроишь?

Давид откинул крышку и радостно закивал:

– Только вчера был вопрос, конечно, все сделаю. Крис, как твой… эм… питомец?

– Ты дома один? – спросил Крис. – Тогда уйди с дороги и скажи, куда поставить ящик.

– Тащи в кухню, там и посидим. У вас же время есть?

***

Когда Себастьян проснулся, на часах было почти десять вечера. Он вскочил и с силой потер глаза.

Непростительно спать в доме того, кого не съел накануне.

Себастьян окинул взглядом гостиную, на диване в которой он вырубился, и тут заметил паука, деловито заплетающего окно паутиной. Далее последовало стратегическое отступление, которое можно было назвать бегством. 

Себастьян знал, что ему придется вернуться – он обзавелся незаконченным делом.

«Будто сраный Каспер», – подумал он и побрел домой переодеваться перед охотой.

Охотиться было лень.

***

Бернард потащился к Крису, чтобы сразиться с пауком и вампиром. Они с трудом ввалились в дверной проем, своротили бэг с клюшками для гольфа, и Бернард нахмурился, осматривая поле битвы. Вампира не было, на что Крис пожал плечами, чуть не свалившись на диван. Все-таки они здорово напились.

Паук доплетал паутину в углу окна, когда его сгребли в большие ладони.

– Выпущу за домом на асфальт, – отрапортовал Бернард. – Не убивать же.

– То есть людей убивать можно, а паука нет? – поинтересовался Крис, держась на почтительном расстоянии.

– Пауков убивать нельзя, это как зеркало разбить. – Бернард пятился, но Крис не пришел ему на помощь, когда он открывал задом дверь. – Спокойной ночи, завтра скажу ребятам, чтобы пригнали твою машину.

Бдительно проследив за тем, чтобы паук не был выпущен на газон, Крис отправился на кухню. В холодильнике царствовала бутыль с кровью, оставив немного места пакету с кишками. Криса передернуло. Он заказал пиццу, и тут в поле его зрения попала бутылка, которая так и осталась запечатанной. 

– Приве-е-ет, – протянул Крис, ставя на стол толстостенный стакан и включая ноутбук.

Запустив трансляцию с камеры наблюдения, он откинулся на спинку кресла, а через минуту чуть не захлебнулся виски, когда увидел, как вальяжный со сна Себастьян подпрыгивает и сбегает из его дома, увидев деловито плетущего паутину паука.

– Ты красивый, – сказал Крис, погладив кончиками пальцами изображение Себастьяна на экране. – Хорошо, что сбежал, а то мало ли.

Что «мало ли» он додумать не успел, потому что дверной звонок выдал раскатистую длинную трель.

***

Себастьян перекусил сутенером, деловито подсчитывавшим выручку у заднего входа в стриптиз-клуб, а потом его потянуло туда, откуда он сбежал, – к Крису. Себастьян знал, что так и будет.

Он пошел пешком, хотя дорога и заняла около часа. Себастьян не знал, чего хочет больше: загрызть Криса, завалив его на пороге, или завалить Криса, а там как карты лягут. У качка были на редкость нежные руки, горячая кожа и потрясающие ресницы. «И задница у него тоже ничего», – мысленно добавил Себастьян. Но межвидовых отношений не бывает, а как ни крути, люди и вампиры – это разные ветви гребаной эволюции. Хотя был же Себастьян человеком, пока его не обратили. Запутавшись, он чуть не прошел мимо дома Криса. 

Себастьян остановился возле ограды, и тут на пороге появился высокий мужчина, который нес что-то в сложенных лодочкой ладонях.

– Пауков убивать нельзя, это как зеркало разбить. Спокойной ночи, завтра скажу ребятам, чтобы пригнали твою машину, – сказал он.

Себастьян пригнулся, спрятавшись за оградой. Мужчина громко свистнул, останавливая проезжающее мимо такси, а потом взмахнул рукой, запуская в сторону Себастьяна то, что нес в ладонях.

***

В приоткрытую на звонок дверь со всей дури врезалось что-то большое, после чего и так нетвердо державшийся на ногах Крис оказался на полу. Во время нелегкого пути от кресла до входной двери ему требовались опора и поддержка, поэтому открывать он пошел со стаканом в руке, и теперь виски выплеснулся и залил Крису лицо, шею и ворот футболки. Но, будучи в душе буддистом, Крис не потянулся за клюшкой для гольфа, а поинтересовался у размытого пятна у стены, какого, собственно, черта. Когда глаза перестало щипать, Крис понял, что пятно – это Себастьян. Перепуганный насмерть Себастьян.

– Опять в аварию попал? – осведомился Крис, поднимаясь с пола. Он даже не злился, потому что ну сколько же можно.

– В ме-меня… – заикаясь, начал Себастьян. – О-он… 

– Присядь.

Крис отлепил Себастьяна от стены и толкнул в спину, придавая ускорение. Тот дошел до дивана, сел, а потом лег, положив на живот подушку и обняв ее, словно любимого кота. 

– Вампиры пьют виски? – Крис покачал перед носом Себастьяна початой бутылкой.

– Пьют.

– Много?

– Ты себе налей и отдай мне бутылку.

– Обойдешься.

Крис достал второй стакан, налил на три пальца, глянул на мелко дрожащего Себастьяна и дополнил до краев. 

– Рассказывай, – потребовал он. – Что напугало страшного, кровожадного вампира.

Себастьян залпом выпил и требовательно протянул стакан. Не то чтобы Крису было жалко виски, просто ему не хотелось обзавестись размазывающим пьяные сопли мужиком, занимающим удобный диван.

– Рассказывай, – повторил он, отодвигая бутылку подальше.

Себастьян посмотрел на Криса полными страдания глазами и сел, но подушку обнимать не перестал.

– Из твоих дверей вышел мужчина…

– Мой друг, – кивнул Крис.

– Мудак он, а не друг. Он кинул в меня пауком, представляешь? Сижу я за оградой, прячусь, а потом этот твой друг размахивается и кидает в меня паука размером со слона. 

Крис покрылся мурашками с ног до головы, а потом придвинул бутылку и наполнил стакан Себастьяна. 

– Зачем ты прятался? 

– Чтобы незаметно пробраться в твой дом и выпить твою кровь, что непонятного? – возмутился Себастьян. 

– А, ну точно, больше не перебиваю.

– Я хотел его стряхнуть – паука, – а он вцепился в меня всеми лапами и… Он такой страшный. Я минут десять… или больше, не помню, стряхивал его. Если кто-то из наших видел, как я катался по твоему газону, надо мной будут ржать ближайшие лет сто.

Себастьян уронил голову на подушку, а потом вжался в нее лицом. 

Крис сочувствовал. Он, как никто другой, представлял, как это несправедливо. Сидишь, никого не трогаешь, мечтаешь напиться чей-то крови, и тут на тебя падает паук. Кошмар.

– Так ты действительно вампир? – спросил он, чтобы сменить тему. Себастьян молча кивнул. – Но ты пьешь виски. – Себастьян снова кивнул, не убирая подушку от лица. – И что с тобой за фигня?

– В смысле? – Себастьян убрал подушку и уставился на Криса.

– В кино вы пьете кровь, а потом валитесь по гробам, чтобы вас солнцем не спалило.

Язык заплетался, но Крис упрямо наполнил стаканы.

– В голливудских фильмах люди выпадают из окон, потом их бьют по голове, но они встают и бегут догонять мотоцикл. Я же не упрекаю.

– То есть нам все это время врали? – рассмеялся Крис.

– Мы не любим солнце, пьем кровь, но в гробах не спим. И ваша кровь становится нашей, ну как если бы тебе пересадили чью-то печень. – Себастьян запутался в объяснениях, поэтому отобрал у Криса почти пустую бутылку и решил пренебречь стаканом.

– Хочешь перекусить? – гостеприимно предложил Крис. – У меня в холодильнике есть чем. Кровь, кишки. Пицца!

Крис рванул к двери на раздавшийся звонок. Посыльный отдал ему коробку, получил оплату и уже через минуту заурчал мотор отъезжающего мотороллера.

***

Крис открыл пиццу и застыл над ней, как девственница, скорбящая над неудавшимся выпускным. Себастьян приподнялся и заглянул в коробку. На тонком корже нашли последний приют креветки и странные морепродукты.

– Это что? – спросил он.

– Маринара, – ответил Крис, все еще скорбя.

– Помнится мне, что маринара не такая. – Себастьян покопался в памяти и почувствовал вкус томатов и оливкового масла. – Но мне тебя не жалко.

Крис взял кусок пиццы и стряхнул с нее креветки. Он любил морепродукты, но не после почти суток возлияний. 

– Я есть хочу, – пожаловался Себастьян, засмотревшись на горло Криса. Впиться бы в него зубами, но последняя трапеза – это святое даже для сущностей. 

Себастьян заметался между желанием убить и обнять, потому что лицо Криса приобрело совершенно обиженное выражение. Он моргнул, опустив и подняв длиннющие ресницы, трогательно вытянул губы трубочкой и грустно сказал:

– Ебаные осьминоги. Расчленил бы повара, а потом раскидал его останки по всему Сан-Диего.

Себастьян от неожиданности икнул, а потом перед его глазами появились яркие концентрические круги. 

«Да ну твою же мать, – подумал он перед тем, как обратиться. – Да сколько же можно».

***

Пицца была отвратительной, но есть хотелось ужасно, поэтому Крис откусил большой кусок и повернулся к Себастьяну. На его месте, на подушке, сидела давешняя летучая мышь. Крис тяжело вздохнул и, взяв со стола коробку из-под печенья, сгреб зверя в ладонь и усадил посередине сложенного кое-как шарфа.

– Достойное окончание сумасшедшего дня, – констатировал он и пошел на кухню доставать из холодильника бутыль с кровью. Будет Мыш есть или нет – это его дело.

Следовало переименовать зверя и называть его Себастьяном, но вампир – это одно, а маленькая мышка – совершенно пятое, поэтому Крис забил на политесы и уже привычно окунул коктейльную трубочку в бутыль.

– Есть будешь? – миролюбиво спросил он. – Могу поделиться креветками. Вампиры едят креветки?

«И будь я проклят, – подумал Крис, глядя в разъяренные глаза-бисерины ярко-голубого цвета, – если Мыш только что не послал меня нахрен, пусть и ультразвуком».

***

Себастьян не сводил с Криса глаз, прикидывая, уложат его спать в коробку или снова пригреют на груди, как прошлой ночью. Дождаться обратной трансформации хотелось с комфортом. «Что-то идет не так», – подумал Себастьян, и тут раздался телефонный звонок.

– Привет, мам. – Крис приложил палец к губам, будто летучая мышь может проорать в трубку «ваш сын козел, мэм». – С ним все в порядке… Поливаю, а как же… Такой красивый, раскидистый… Нет… Нет… Да… Конечно… Все отлично… Поел… Не пил... И тебе спокойной ночи, мам.

Крис нажал отбой и перегнулся через спинку дивана. Себастьяну и смотреть было не нужно: он помнил, что там повсюду земля, осколки и великолепная, но увядающая Калатея. 

– Завтра пересажу, – угрюмо пробормотал Крис, ссыпая землю в первую попавшуюся кастрюлю и втыкая туда потрепанный цветок. – Где же мне достать такой горшок?

Он выпил за здоровье Калатеи, предложив Мышу капнуть немного виски в кровь, на что тот забился в угол коробки и зашипел. Вообще-то он Криса снова послал, но тот, конечно же, не услышал.

– Думаю, моя спальня по мне соскучилась. Со вчерашнего дня не виделись. – Крис решительно встал. – Не могу оставить тебя здесь одного, я очень ответственный. Но предупреждаю: утром потянешься к моему горлу – убью.

Себастьяну хотелось смеяться. Или плакать. Он пока не решил.

***

Коробку Крис поставил на низкий столик возле зашторенного окна, а сам рухнул поперек кровати на живот и тут же уснул. Себастьян возмущенно распахнул крылья. Ответственный сопящий Крис, не взявший его с собой на кровать, раздражал. «Мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили!» – прошипел Себастьян, попутно примеряя на себя образ оскорбленной невинности, но быстро сдался, потому что невинным он себя в последний раз чувствовал лет в шестнадцать. Крови сутенера, струящейся по венам, вполне хватило, чтобы взлететь и шлепнуться на широкую крисову спину. Тот даже рукой не пошевелил. «Непрошибаемая дубина, – грустно подумал Себастьян. – Тебя и есть не хочется».

Он дополз до шеи Криса, к которой испытывал почти что нежные чувства, уколол нос о короткие волосы на затылке и закрыл глаза. 

Себастьян редко анализировал, потому что это было ни к чему. Сейчас же происходило что-то странное, даже ненормальное, что не вписывалось ни в какие рамки. 

За мыслями и переживаниями Себастьян чуть не пропустил обратную трансформацию. Он скатился с Криса, но с кровати уйти не успел. 

– Сильнее, – прошептал Крис, не открывая глаза. А потом сгреб Себастьяна в охапку и прижался губами к его шее. К тому месту, где у людей бьется пульс.

«Совсем охренел», – возмущенно подумал Себастьян, пытаясь выбраться из крепких объятий.

– Доброе утро! – рявкнул он. – Шеи – это моя прерогатива вообще-то! 

Крис резко открыл глаза и оттолкнул Себастьяна.

– Прости, прости, – зачастил он. – Мне приснилось, что мы трахаемся, вот черт. – Он смущенно почесал нос. – Я еще не проснулся, честно. А… вампиры трахаются?

– Трахаются! – Себастьяну ужасно хотелось заехать Крису в челюсть. Или поцеловать.

– Но ты же мертвый, как у тебя встает?

«Все-таки в челюсть», – достиг консенсуса с самим собой Себастьян и доверительно сообщил:

– Мы не мертвые, мы люди с механически изменившимся набором хромосом. 

– Э-э… 

– Мы пьем кровь и используем ее как свою, проснись уже и слушай или не задавай вопросов.

– Эм.

– И у нас нормально все встает.

Взгляд Криса изменился. Он прищурился, и Себастьян с ужасом понял, что следующей его репликой будет: «Докажи». 

И тут прогремел взрыв.

Крис схватил Себастьяна и скатился с кровати на пол, прикрывая его собой. 

– Будь здесь, – приказал он, доставая из-под подушки пистолет. – Стекло не вынесло, но мало ли что.

И вышел из спальни, оставив Себастьяна одного. Не то чтобы вампиру были интересны дела людей, но Крис был его жертвой, так что происходящее нервировало. Минут через пять дверь открылась.

– Ребята ночью машину пригнали. Это ее разнесло по всему двору.

– Объясни?

– Перешел кому-то дорогу в неправильном месте, что тут непонятного. Второй гребаный раз мою машину взрывают, ну что за люди. – Крис достал из шкафа сумку и вытряхнул ее содержимое на кровать. Пару гранат, пистолеты, ножи и кастет. 

– Ну офигенно, – нервно облизнул губы Себастьян. – Ты вообще кто, мать твою? 

– Продавец.

Крис показал дулом на кладовую, мол, залезай, и Себастьян не выдержал и рассмеялся. 

– Ты нормальный? Я вампир, если ты не забыл за заботами.

– Похрен. Пока ты в моем доме, я за тебя отвечаю. На улице солнечно, и сейчас примчится полиция. Предпочитаешь оплавиться у них на глазах?

– В кладовку не полезу, – твердо сказал Себастьян и широко зевнул. – Буду ждать тебя здесь.

Он лег на кровать и завернулся в одеяло. Бороться со сном смысла не было.

***

Крис провел в компании полицейских полдня. В результате женская часть отделения полиции, очарованная застенчивым огромным парнем, которого незаслуженно обидели идиоты-наркоманы или кто-то не менее гнусный и асоциальный, предложила ему кофе и маффин. Крисово «вы так любезны, милые леди» и последовавшая белозубая улыбка увеличили его фан-клуб как минимум вдвое. Ради справедливости: в участке было четыре женщины-полицейских, которые искренне сочувствовали отвратительному утру честного самаритянина Криса Эванса.

Бернард подъехал сразу после звонка, подождал, пока Крис пристегнется, и рванул в паб к Фарреллу. Там можно было спокойно поговорить.

– Будешь пить? – спросил Бернард, когда они устроились за столом

– Нет. Мне нужен тот, кто взорвал на моем газоне мою машину.

– Тут долго искать не придется. Это кто-то из тех говнюков, дилеру которых ты прострелил колесо.

Фаррелл молча поставил на стол блюдо с солеными крендельками – их любимым с детства печеньем. 

– Ты меня еще по голове погладь, – пробурчал Крис. Фаррелл протянул руку, чтобы отобрать блюдо, и Бернард тут же придвинул его к себе.

– Что нужно сказать, Эванс? – строго спросил Фаррелл.

– Спасибо, мистер Хьюз, – послушно ответил тот. – Нет, правда, спасибо. 

– Ну ладно. – Бармен придвинул третий стул и, развернув, сел на него верхом. – Я поспрашивал. Народ говорит, что это зарвавшиеся малолетки, возомнившие себя крутыми мафиози. 

– Адреса есть? – Крис с хрустом раскусил крендель.

– Есть один, но я не уверен, что вы хоть кого-то там застанете. 

Бернард аккуратно сложил бумагу с адресом и, попрощавшись, вышел. 

– Когда ты уже угомонишься, Эванс? – грустно спросил Фаррелл. – Лиза – хорошая женщина, а вот сын у нее…

– Да брось. – Крис пошел к стойке за бумажным пакетом, чтобы забрать крендельки. Он пытался представить, что сказала бы мама, если бы узнала, что он до зубовного скрежета хочет трахнуться с вампиром, который в самый неподходящий момент превращается в летучую мышь.

– Не попади под пулю, – попрощался с ним Фаррелл, напоследок сунув ему в руку клубничный чупа-чупс.

***

Крис вызвал такси и поехал домой – ждать новостей. Он не сомневался, что Бернард перевернет Сан-Диего с головы на ноги и достанет тех, кто проспонсирует Крису покупку новой машины. По дороге он увидел вывеску цветочного магазина, попросил водителя притормозить, потом немного потупил возле полки с цветочными горшками и, осознав свою полную несостоятельность как флориста, пошел обратно. Все горшки были разными: полосочки, квадратики, треугольники. Наказание, не иначе. Месть свыше для того, кто не уберег материнский подарок, мечтая расколотить его о голову прекрасного незнакомца.

Звонок Бернарда застал Криса за пару кварталов от дома. Тот просил приехать и поучаствовать в выяснении отношений с большой черной женщиной.

Афроамериканка стояла насмерть на пороге своей квартиры, а Бернард пытался объяснить, что не является представителем банка и пришел не затем, чтобы вывезти вещи, а за информацией. Крису пришлось применить все свое обаяние, чтобы успокоить женщину и задать всего один вопрос: «Это ваши сын или муж взорвали мою машину, мэм?» После чего дверь захлопнулась перед его носом, а на Бернардово «Я сейчас все разнесу к чертям» под дверь была просунута записка с адресом. Напоследок их зычно послали на хрен, объяснив, что мэм – честная незамужняя женщина, и у нее никогда не было никаких детей.

Крис устало присел на скамейку возле раскидистого платана и похлопал рядом с собой, предлагая Бернарду сесть рядом.  
– Курить будешь? – спросил тот, доставая пачку сигарет.

– Я же бросил, – ответил Крис, доставая одну.

– Я знаю, – криво улыбнулся Бернард, поднося ему зажигалку.

– Который час?

– Скоро семь.

– Я хочу домой, давай завтра продолжим.

Бернард кивнул, предложил подвезти, и через полчаса Крис был возле своего дома. Он попросил Бернарда пригнать какую-нибудь тачку, взятую напрокат. Подождав, пока друг скроется за поворотом, Крис побрел к дверям, а потом мир взорвался болью, и его накрыла темнота.

***

Себастьян проснулся рано. Он потянулся, запутался ногами в одеяле, перевернулся на другой бок и уткнулся носом в подушку. Подушка пахла все теми же легкими нотками парфюма: хвоя, миндальный орех, хорошо выделанная кожа, апельсины. Сложный приятный аромат. Себастьян втянул воздух носом, задержал дыхание и выдохнул, оставляя часть запаха Криса себе.

– Да что происходит, – проворчал он, сетуя на собственную слабость, и тут внизу раздался странный шум. Будто Крис купил пианино и пытался протолкнуть его сквозь двери, а оно застревало и цеплялось за порог. 

А потом вкусно запахло кровью.

***

Крис пришел в себя почти сразу – он редко терял сознание. Голова раскалывалась, но глаза он открывать не спешил. Кто-то огрел его по голове, затащил в дом, усадил и скрутил руки за спинкой стула строительным хомутом. «Дилетанты, – подумал Крис. – Скотч универсальнее». Он осторожно приоткрыл глаза.

Трое. Трое незнакомых мужчин рассредоточились по гостиной, перекапывая ящики стола и шкафа. Один из них, коренастый и самый опасный на вид, оглянулся.

– Доброе утро, золотце, – ощерился он. – Не надо было стрелять в тачку Манса, а потом разыскивать нас по всему городу, а надо было сидеть тихо. Манс поставил тебя на счетчик, и теперь ты висишь ему Феррари.

Двое остальных мужчин рассмеялись, будто услышали веселую шутку. Крис с удовольствием сплюнул бы, но под ногами лежал его любимый коврик. 

Он перекрутил кисти рук и резко развел их в стороны. После второй попытки хомут открылся, и тут мужчина, который был к нему ближе, сильно пнул его ногой в грудь. Стул опрокинулся, и Крис уже попрощался с голливудской улыбкой, ведь ублюдки обычно бьют в лицо, как вдруг с лестницы второго этажа спрыгнул Себастьян. Или слетел, потому что – Крис готов был поклясться – тот на секунду завис в воздухе, а потом мягко опустился на пол.

– А ты, мать твою, кто? – спросил коренастый.

– Какая заспанная милашка, – протянул второй, глумливо улыбнувшись. 

Себастьян ответил ему совершенно развратной улыбкой, мимоходом отращивая когти.  
Крис поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, поскольку предчувствовал шоу. Он не собирался вмешиваться, разве что потом, когда действие наберет обороты. Ему еще предстояло освободить ноги, которые тоже были привязаны к ножкам стула хомутами.

«Строители, что ли?» – удивился Крис, пытаясь подняться. Его предсказуемо пнули снова.

– Вечеринка? – поинтересовался Себастьян, оглядывая пострадавшую гостиную.

– С покером и шлюхами, – кивнул мужик, что назвал его милашкой. – Присоединяйся.

– С удовольствием. – Выросшие клыки немного портили впечатление от лучезарной Себастьяновой улыбки, но Крису это даже понравилось.

Себастьян вдруг оказался рядом, чиркнув когтями по хомутам и мимоходом оставив неглубокие царапины на лодыжках. Он втянул носом воздух и оскалился:

– Как же ты охренительно пахнешь.

– О, благодарю. – Крис вскочил на ноги, пережив секундное головокружение, и кинулся на ближайшего из чужаков.

Он дрался с удовольствием, кулаками выбивая дурь из идиота, покусившегося на его дом. Отправив его в нокаут, Крис повернулся, встречая ребрами удар ногой. Внутри что-то хрустнуло. Наверное, ребро, подумал Крис, отвечая мощным хуком в челюсть и падая на любимый коврик. И тут Себастьян зарычал.

Крис думал, что повидал многое, но это… 

Себастьян взлетел, оттолкнувшись от пола, и прыгнул на коренастого, заваливая его на пол. Он наклонился над его горлом, и будь Крис проклят, если это не походило на поцелуй. А потом мысок тяжелого сапога мелькнул перед его глазами, и мир снова погрузился во тьму.

***

– Крис. Крис. Крис!

Крис не хотел открывать глаза. Голова болела так, что даже моргать было больно. Зубы болели тоже. Крис провел по ним языком, пересчитывая, ища потери. Вроде все были на месте.

– Крис, хватит притворяться. Ритм дыхания и пульса изменился, открывай глаза.

Пришлось подчиниться. Себастьян нависал, и в его глазах светилось неподдельное беспокойство.

– Долго я валялся? – через силу выдавил Крис.

– Не знаю, немного, но ты не увидел моей триумфальной победы.

– Ты их съел?

– Эм...

Себастьян потупился, стараясь выглядеть удрученным. И Крис бы повелся, если бы тот не сиял глазами и не улыбался, как распоследняя зараза.

– Рассказывай, – приказал он.

– Тот мужик, которого ты уложил, стукнулся виском о край стола и случайно умер.

– Да? – Крис приподнялся на локтях и огляделся.

В гостиной все было на своих местах, только к двери от коврика тянулся длинный след.

– А остальных двух выпил я.

Крис уронил голову на пол, гулко стукнувшись затылком. Не то чтобы его беспокоил несчастный случай во время самообороны, его беспокоило другое.

– А где… м…

– Тела? – Себастьян кивнул на дверь. – Твой друг покидал их в багажник и уехал. Так кто ты такой, Крис?

– Я же говорил – продавец. Я – продавец, ты – вампир, что странного-то?

Себастьян нахмурился, а потом светло улыбнулся:

– Со мной непросто.

– Через сколько ты снова станешь маленьким и крылатым?

Себастьян посмотрел на часы, потом на Криса и ответил:

– Через два часа. Но если ты…

– Поцелуй меня?

Эпилог

Прошел час, а они все еще сидели на столе. Бернард задерживался, улаживая какие-то дела, а огромный мохнатый паук тем временем уверенно завоевывал спальню Криса.

– Романтическое свидание, говоришь? – меланхолично протянул Себастьян, прижимаясь к плечу Криса своим. – Виски, свежая кровь, все дела. Лучше бы я поехал с Бернардом и поужинал тем твоим конкурентом.

– Да что ты все ругаешься?! – возмутился Крис, отталкивая Себастьяна. Тот покачнулся и чуть не свалился со стола. Крис поймал его за предплечье и притянул к себе. – Не я притащил в дом ящик бананов. Не я купил их черт-те где и черт-те у кого. 

– О, ну извини.

Себастьян чуть было не слез со стола, но потом опомнился и поджал ноги.  
Бернард появился через полчаса, сгреб паука в коробку, объявил свободу двум истеричкам и ушел, хлопнув дверью. Он смирился с тем, что теперь в их команде есть вампир, хотя до конца так и не поверил. 

– Спорим, я перепрыгну со стола на кровать? – Крис встал в полный рост. Столешница хрустнула. 

– Спорим, я долечу быстрее?

– Ты обещал сходить со мной к флористу, мама нагрянет через неделю.

– Купим новый цветок. Большой. Скажешь, что Калатея настолько великолепная, что растет и растет, хорошеет и хорошеет.

Крис сгреб Себастьяна в охапку и чмокнул его в шею.

– Знаешь, я все равно сожру тебя когда-нибудь, придурок, – проникновенно пообещал Себастьян. Он все еще настаивал на том, что шеи – это его прерогатива.

– Да ты и так мне всю кровь выпил. 

– Даже не надкусил. А знаешь как это трудно?

– Представляю. Прийти после одиннадцати вечера, трахнуться, выпить мой виски, превратиться в Мыша – и валяться на мне до утра. Бедный Себастьян, – равнодушно сказал Крис. 

– Просто человеком ты мне пока больше нравишься. – В такт словам Себастьян потянул язычок молнии джинсов Криса вниз. – Что у нас завтра по плану?

– Толкнем партию крокодиловой кожи китайцам, потом займемся налаживанием контактов в северной части города. – Крис выгнулся, помогая стянуть с себя джинсы, и запустил руки под футболку Себастьяна. – Тебе не кажется, что пауки в последнее время активизировались? Это уже пятый за две недели.

– Я завтра уйду с Бернардом, а ты протрави весь дом. Возможно, они реагируют на меня. 

– Притягивал бы фей и единорогов, а не всякую нечисть. Кстати, а феи и единороги существуют?

– Ну, я же нечисть, – гордо сказал Себастьян, целуя Криса. – А про фей с единорогами не в курсе, не встречал. Ляг на живот.

Крис улыбнулся, а потом немного сник. Ему еще предстояло объяснить маме, что случилось с великолепной Калатеей, и почему у него нельзя переночевать сестре. 

Потому что есть некоторые сложности, когда у тебя в любовниках вампир.


End file.
